


To Save Magic

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: To Save Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background information, Draco is Godric, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fred and George are Salazar, Gen, Harry as Hazel is Helga, Hermione is Rowena, Multi, Prologue, Threesome - F/M/M, Weasley Bashing, and bill and charlie, besides the twins, f/m - Freeform, founder's reincarnated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soul twins: Twins that share a soul. If one dies, the other follows soon after. They share pain, but not necessarily wounds.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth of Salazar. A split soul?

**Author's Note:**

> Soul twins: Twins that share a soul. If one dies, the other follows soon after. They share pain, but not necessarily wounds.

Molly Weasley had had three children and liked to think that she could handle pain very well, however this time around it seemed like it was twice as painful. And it was evident on her husband's face as she squeezed his hand and called him quite the number of foul words.       

"Your doing wonderfully." The healer said. "Just a few more moments and you can begin pushing."       

Molly grit her teeth and nodded her head and Arthur wiped her brow of sweat.       

"Alright push now." The healer said and Molly pushed like her life depended on it. "Good job, I can already see the head. One more good push... and now." With one more good push Molly pushed out the crying babe, but that wasn't the end of her pain. "Oh my it's twins Mrs Weasley, you'll need to give another good push. I can already see the head." The healer said, as she past the first little babe to another healer.       

With a few more pushes, Molly sighed as she gave birth to another crying babe.       

"Twin boys, Mrs Weasley. Congratulations." The healer said with a smile on her face as she handed over the twins. "What will you name them?"       

"Fred and George." Molly said. "An F and G name just like their uncles." Arthur nodded in agreement with his wife, smiling down at his two new born sons.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fred and George from the moment they were born had always been seen as a pair. They were hardly ever separated and no one could tell them apart, which made them more then a little sad. They had once tried to spend a whole day by themselves only to start feeling actual pain around the fifth hour apart and the pain grew worse the longer they were apart, only going away once they were together again. They had told their parents about it, but other then their parents possible starting to thing the two were soul twins and think about getting the theory tested, they couldn't actually do anything like that though, because of not enough money. So Fred and George just did everything together, and not a single person being able to tell them apart. It was when they were six and George received a nasty gash on his calf and the very next day, Fred had the same exact gash that the two of them figure that something was different about them more then not being able to go more then five hours without each other to. But when they told their parents, their mum and dad couldn't offer any explanation. It was a year later when the two began to hear a voice in their heads. For a while neither voiced it to each other, thinking it imagination, but when the two suddenly began to hear the others thoughts the truth spilled over.       

_'Will you two shut up. Your jumbled thoughts are giving me a headache.'_ The voice said.       

_**'Who're you?'**_ George thought to the voice.       

_'I'm the two of you or at least my soul is_. _IF you wish for my name before you two, then it's Salazar Sly_ _therin.'_ The voice- Salazar said.       

**_'Okay... and we're to believe that because? Because your in your heads talking to us? How do we know your not just in our imagination.'_** Fred thought.        

_'Normal soul twins cannot speak to each other with just their mind_ _.'_ Salazar said, sounding rather bored.        

_**'....Okay you win. Your really in our heads and we're your reincarnation or whatever.'**_ Fred thought. **_'Are you the reason why we can only go five hours away from each other?'_**       

_'Yes. Normal soul twins can go up to twelve hours away from each other; but you two each have half of my soul, half of my power and you both have my parseltongue ability. Of course so will the other reincarnations, as it is a gift that I gifted them just not their descendants.'_ Salazar said.        

_**'**_ ** _What do you mean other reincarnations?'_** George thought.        

_'The other founder's reincarnations of course.'_ Salazar said, from the tone of his voice they figured he was smiling. Fred and George just went with it and didn't ask any more questions mostly because they thought the answers would just confuse them more.


	2. Rebirth of Rowena. A miracle?

The Granger's had been praying for a child for a long time now, and when Jean Granger turned forty they had both given up hope and so when Jean found out that she was pregnant the two of them were very excited. But when the time for their little one to be born came, it was long and painful for Jean. The doctor's were saying that it was unlikely that she would survive the birth of the baby and John Granger waited by his wife's side, always holding her hand letting her squeeze it as much as she needed. After twelve long hours, they welcomed their daughter into the world. A perfectly healthy little girl, that they named Hermione Jean Granger. Jean had even survived the birth, much to the doctor's shock- though they didn't out worldly show. Jean and John Granger could only think it was a miracle, if only they knew that it was so much more then that.

 

* * *

 

In preschool the other kids would make fun of Hermione, either because of how she looked or the fact that she could already read and was never seen without a book tucked under her arm or her nose buried in it. Others could be cruel and Hermione being so different was an easy target. The adults at the preschool wouldn't even help, they naively thought the kids were to young to do that kind of thing and would blame Hermione for lying which only encouraged the other kids. Only her parents believed her and they couldn't really do very much. When her first day of primary school started, they cruel words followed, only this time they would take her books and hide them; sometimes they'd even through the books into the fountain, in which Hermione would get in trouble for if the books were from the library. She hated it so much, she just wanted them to leave her alone. She never did get that wish.       

She was eight and in her third year of primary school when the incident happened. It started out with usually cruel words and slamming the books out of her grip. The teachers continued to be blind to it all. Everything seemed so ordinary, at least ordinary to Hermione. However when lunch came around one of the more vicious girls came up to her.       

"If it isn't Miss Bucky Bookworm." The girl, Samantha said in her favorite nickname for Hermione- the one that she new for fact that Hermione hated. "What kind of books do have today huh? I'd like to introduce them to a friend of mine." As those words came out of her mouth, she brought out a lighter. She smirked, "give me the books or I set your hair on fire."       

Hermione just hugged her books closer to her. "I don't want any trouble."       

"Well if you don't give me the books, someone's gunna be and it ain't gunna be me." Samantha said with a sneer. Hermione just dumped the books in her bag and began to back away. With one swift movement, Samantha set Hermione's hair on fire or at least it should have been set of fire.       

_'No one hurts me or those under my protection!'_ Hermione heard a voice say from inside her head. With her eyes wide she ran off, not seeing Samantha get in trouble.       

She settled in a corner of the almost abandoned library. _**'What's going on?'**_ Hermione thought. _**'Why am I hearing voices in my head?'**_       

_'Because I'm more then just a voice, deary. I am the reason you were born, the reason why your mother survived your birth.'_ The voice said again.       

_**'Okay... who are you, then? No, no what are you?'**_ Hermione thought.       

_'My name is Rowena Ravenclaw and I am your soul.'_ Rowena said. _'There are four others like you and a whole society- though it's secret, that can do the same things you can. That being magic.'_       

**_'What do you mean by that? What society? Magic? I don't... please explain.'_** Hermione thought and throughout the whole of lunch and through class Rowena explained to Hermione about magic and how she was a witch. That she would receive a letter on her eleventh birthday inviting her to a school that she(Rowena) and four others had built. Rowena explained that there were four others like her. Hemione was so engrossed in her thoughts and Rowena's explanation that she didn't even notice the other children glaring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowena doesn't know that Salazar's soul was split and that his reincarnation in twins, just thought I'd explain that so no one is confused.


	3. Rebirth of Godric. A child born to hatred?

When Lucius Malfoy first lay eyes on his new born son, he swore that the child radiated red and gold and he just knew that the boy would be in Gryffindor when it came time for him to go to Hogwarts. So he sneered down at his son and declared him not worthy of being his heir, especially if he truly did end up in Gryffindor. He never voiced these thoughts though, as he knew his wife would not think the same way. Narcissa couldn't understand why her husband, wouldn't even look at their child let alone not want to hold him. In fact she watched as he discreetly glared at their little boy, she was actually a little surprised that the midwife didn't even notice what with how intense the glare was. If her husband could kill with a glare, she was certain _her_ little boy would be dead by now.

 

* * *

 

       

Draco was four when he first asked his mother why his father hated him so much. She hadn't been able to answer him. So he had gone and asked his father. Draco had only received a slap to the face and dark rather painful black eye. He never again even spoke to his father.       

Narcissa watched how _Lucius_ treated _her_ son and hated how she could due nothing. She couldn't even go to Sirius and beg him to annul her marriage contract, because the stupid ministry falsely placing him in prison. What she could do though was heal _her_ baby boy to the best of her ability every time _Lucius_ got a hold of him and hurt him to badly. It hurt her to watched _Lucius_ hurt _her_ son and with each year she wanted to show _Lucius_ just how much pain he put her and _her_ son through, but she couldn't not yet.       

It was on Draco's sixth birthday that it happened. It started a normal day, Draco woke up and his mother gave him his present and his uncle Sev came over and gave him a present and when he was in the same room as his father, _Lucius_ didn't so much as look at him. Just that alone made the day even better. But as the day progressed and his father did nothing, Draco got even more nervous. He grew even more nervous when his father called him into his study- his father never did that.       

"Do you have any idea why I called you in here?" _Lucius_ said, his lip curled in a sneer. Draco shook his head. "Well do you ever wonder why I dislike you so much?" Draco nodded. "It's because your a Gryffindor." _Lucius_ snarled. "And there's no place for a Gryffindor in _my_ family! _Cruico_!" _Lucius_ shouted. Draco could do nothing, but cream in agony as his father tortured him. After what seemed like hours his mind slipped, he could still see, hear, smell, and feel; but he was in control of his body.       

**_"Don't ever touch or harm or anything to, Draco ever_ _again!_** _ **"** _ A new voice said, from Draco's body and Draco couldn't do anything about it. _**"Because if you do you will feel the wrath of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."** _ The voice continued. **_"I vow it on my name Godric Gryffindor."_ **       

"Liar." _Lucius_ hissed.       

**_"Never."_** Godric said, Draco only watched confused through his own eyes.       

Suddenly Draco was jerked back into control. "Wha-what just happened?"       

_**'Show him no weakness, little dragon?'** _ Godric said.       

"Why? Why father? Why did you hurt me?" Draco asked, as neutral he could.       

_Lucius_ didn't answer him, at least not directly. Instead he turned his back to him and said, "As of today you are no son of mine and your mother is no wife of mine. Tell your mother to pack her and your things and get out of my house before sundown." Draco only ran off to find his mother.        

**_'In time. You will grow strong, little dragon. You and the others will_ **_**save magic.'** _ Godric said, Draco was to focused on finding his mother to realize that Godric had spoken.


	4. Rebirth of Helga. The girl who lived?

James paced outside his and Lily's bedroom door, Sirius pacing with him with Remus trying to reason with them from the side lines, and Peter just following them with his eyes.       

"Calm down you two your going to make a rut in the floor if you-" Remus was cut off by the sound of Lily screaming many not so nice words and cursing James name. James paled at some of the things he heard her calling him and continued his frantic pacing. Sirius paled in fear for his best mate, but he did finally stop pacing. James only stopped his pacing when Poppy poked her head out of the room and told them that James now had a beautiful baby girl. Which caused a grin to appear on his face as he practically ran into the room.       

"She's beautiful, Lily." Remus said, as he took in the newest addition to his little pack.       

"Yeah, absolutely stunning." Sirius said. "Bet you'll have to beat the boys back when she's older."       

James scowled at that. "Yeah... If Lily will let me."       

Lily laughed. "Of course, James. You can scare off all the boys that are interested in her, and you can frighten all the ones she likes back just not to much."       

"You can name her, Lily, as long as Sirius is her godfather." James said.       

"I'd be honored and I'd even help you scare off all the boys. Maybe we could get Moony to help to." Sirius said, grinning. Remus just shook his head, but he was smiling to.       

"Alright, Sirius can godfather to our daughter, Hazel Lillian Potter." Lily said. James and Sirius beamed, Remus smiled softly cooing at little Hazel amazed at her large emerald green eyes so much like Lily's, and Peter just looked on in aw.

 

* * *

 

Lily sat on the sofa of her family's home in Godric's Hollow, watching her husband, James play with their one year old daughter on the rug a smile on her face. Her happiness was shattered however when their front door was busted down.       

"Lily! It's him take little Az and run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted. Lily scooped up Hazel and ran, taking two stairs at a time.       

Lily gently settled Hazel into her crib before starting to barricade the door.       

A scream and sudden silence alerted Lily, that James had been killed and Lily stood protectively in front of her daughter. The blockage didn't hold for long and Voldemort was there.       

"Stand aside you silly woman." He said.       

"No please! Kill me, spare my baby! Please!" Lily pleaded.       

"Side aside! You need not die tonight. Lord Voldemort is feeling merciful." He said.       

"Please. take me, kill me instead. spare my baby. Please." Lily pleaded.       

"Avada Kedevra." Voldemort said and Lily's body fell with a thump to the floor.       

Hazel stood in her crib and watched her mother fall. "Mummy?"       

_'This is bad.'_ Helga said.       

"MUMMY!" Hazel wailed. "Want mummy!"       

Voldemort trained  his wand at Hazel and whisper avada kedevra. The green light sped toward Hazel, but it never touched her as Helga pulled from the girl's magical core and Lily's lingering energy and put up a barrier and the killing curse bounced off and hit it's caster, turning his body to ash and forcing what was left of his soul to flee, though a small piece of Volemorts soul attached itself to Hazel.       

_'That was tiring. I_ _think a little nap is in order for me.'_ Helga said, before falling into sleep.       

_**'Nice voice lady. Thank you voice lady.'**_ Hazel thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Prophecy of Four

** The four reborn  
**

** The snake split in two, never to be without the other  
**

** The raven scorned ** ** by all but the others  
**

** The lion hated and cast aside, vowing revenge  
**

** and  
**

** The badger, lone and fearless, defender and savior, hurt and distrustful **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter for the Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I have no ownership of the Harry Potter world, only my o.c's.
> 
> If anyone see's something that needs to be corrected, please tell me.


End file.
